Talking about you and me
by TheMandMs
Summary: Kind of alternative ending of the Bones-episode 05x04 Beautiful day in the neighborhood” Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language and because of this some mistakes could happen to creep in.


_Kind of alternative ending of the Bones- episode 05x04 „Beautiful day in the neighborhood"_

**Talking about you and me**

She sighed slightly. She couldn't betray herself anymore. Something was changing between them. She guessed in which way it was changing, but she wasn't sure if this was right or if she wanted it at all.

Lately there were many of those little moments, which caused this changing and a few weeks ago, when he had told her he loved her, she had thought it was just about time.  
In the first moment she had been shocked and when she had wanted to answer, he had already taken it back.

But the oddest thing was that she was disappointed about his redemption and foremost the answer she'd have given him!

Furthermore he lately was looking at her in this odd kind of way which she couldn't point out actually. She felt confident that Booth was feeling this changing between them too, but she wasn't sure if he wasn't up to those moments on purpose.

When Parker had asked why she couldn't be his dad's new girlfriend, Booth had been surprisingly quiet. It almost had seemed that he also didn't really know why she wasn't his girlfriend.

And to be honest with herself, she knew that Parker was right and her reason that they were partners was stupid somehow. What she was feeling for Booth was so huge that it was terrifying and she needed more time to get used to this.

She was torn from her thoughts when her mobile phone rang.  
"Brennan?"  
"Hi, Dr. B, it's me, Parker. I wanted to ask if Dad and I could come around for swimming?!"  
She sighed quietly. "I thought you'd stay with your Mom this weekend?"  
"Yeah, actually, but I wanted to stay with Dad, so we could visit you and your pool. Well, technically I just said I wanted to stay with Dad and _he _suggested we could visit you. But he made _me _calling you, so I think, he doesn't have the heart to do so." He chuckled.  
Bones smiled too. "Well ok, you can come, I suppose."  
"Thanks, Dr. B.! We'll bring lunch along! See you soon."

*

"A wonderful Saturday, my dearest Bones!" Booth greeted in a good temper, when Bones had opened the door.  
"Hi, Dr. Bones!"  
"Hi to both of you!" She laughed and pointed towards the cellar, where the pool was settled. "Shall we?!"

Shortly after they sat at a table next to the pool and ate the sandwiches, Parker and Booth had brought along. The boy was already wearing his swimming trunks, while Booth and Bones were still in their clothes.

"I think, I'll eat up later and will jump into the water instead." Parker determined and jumped into the pool, before Booth could have stopped him. Sighing he watched his son, while Bones chuckled.

"How good you are at keeping him in check!" She laughed, while she pushed the rubbish away.  
He poked his tongue out at her. "At the moment I am good at it!"  
She laughed again and couldn't deny that he was looking adorable, when he was pouting. Actually, he was always looking gorgeous. "Obviously! I just remind you of the fact that the half of the feminine collogues is still wondering if Parker has been successful on his mission. You know, to find a new girlfriend for you."  
Booth moaned hopelessly. "Oh, please, don't remind me. He's terrible. I just can hope that he is like that when he's with Rebecca, too."  
Bones laughed and pushed her elbow into his ribs. "Come on, I mean, because of this all the women noticed you and now he has got his pool, so he doesn't have a reason to look for any girlfriend for you, does he?"  
"Well, not exactly!" Booth smiled embarrassed and put his hand in his brown, messy hair in a very nervous kind of way. "You're right; he doesn't look for _any _girlfriend for me. He has a special woman on his mind."  
"Really?" Parker had someone particular on his mind? She had to admit that she didn't really liked the idea. She bristled with anger about herself.  
Booth smiled tantalized. "Well, yes."  
"And who's the lucky one?"  
He looked confused. "You?! I mean, what did you think?"  
Now it was her who looked confused. "Me? Why? He already got the pool without us being a couple."  
"Well, yes, but I think when I showed him how I deal with women, you know, when the three of us were in the Diner the other day, he really did like the idea of me being with you." He wasn't looking tantalized anymore; he more seemed to be embarrassed.

Bones swallowed nervously, while her heart started to beat a lot faster. Parker wanted her to be his dad's new girlfriend?  
Angela was right, all of them were right. She and Booth. This was more earnest than she had thought. But she wasn't ready to make the first move, was afraid for an incomprehensible reason.  
She swallowed again.

"Well", Booth started quietly again, "He doesn't understand what's arguing against this and to be honest…I don't get it either.  
A little shocked she looked into his eyes, losing herself in his hazel ones almost in the same moment. She didn't know what to say. She never had been an emotional person, not to mention, she had never been able to put her feelings right in words.

"I….I…this…what's going on…between us, Bones, and I'm not feeling it just since my surgery….but I didn't want it to be true. I already felt it when we kissed under the mistletoe and at so many other moments. I…I just-" He burst off and stared at her in a help seeking way, but still broke the eye contact.  
"Yeah, I know, Booth", she started slightly and was astonished about herself; she was talking even if she didn't know what she wanted to say. It just worked by itself. "But…I….I'm afraid that it won't work. Nothing will be like before; there will be no going back. And… can you give me the guarantee that everything will be fine?"  
He shook his head, searched her gaze again. "No, I can't!" He acted like always. He was honest, didn't give her any promises he couldn't keep. "But I can guarantee that I will _try _everything to make it last. I promise."

Her heartbeat got a lot faster than usual as she hesitantly and with shaking hands grabbed his hand and entangled their fingers. She felt his hands getting sweaty and his heartbeat was unmistakable either.

Carefully he put the arm, whose hand had lain between them up to now, around her shoulders and she leaned into him automatically.  
"I love you, Bones, and not just in a professional 'atta-girl' kind of way. I love you in all ways, you could love someone and I…well, I just want _us _to work", he quietly said.  
She swallowed and did what she was better at than putting her feelings into words. She slowly pressed her lips gentle against his.

This kiss was indescribable, the feeling unbelievable; a mixture between an exploding firework and a suddenly incoming peace inside her mind, her heart and her body at the same time. They fit incredibly, as if they were meant to be.

Carefully Booth's tongue caressed her bottom lip, until she opened her mouth to accord him entrance. Avariciously he discovered everything; his hand had left hers by now and he entwined around her.

In Bones' head everything was spinning, her heart was beating in velocity of light and when their tongues touched, it even skipped a beat.

It took a long time until they the broke apart, just to look into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden Parker was in front of them, grinning widely. "Bones, are you Dad's new girlfriend now?"  
And this time they both accepted, smiling happily.

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

And please keep in mind that I'm from Germany, English isn't my first language and so mistakes could happen to creep in :-)

R&R please :)

XoXo

So, that's it. I'm just a Bones-junkie for a few days, so please forgive me if it's a little ooc.

* * *


End file.
